


wherever I go (you bring me home)

by outofaith



Series: strange love [3]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: She took a deep hit from the joint and sighed. With incense filling her nostrils and her boys crooning on the back, Anabelle had too agree with William.They were already a family.orWilliam, Chris and Anabelle's way of becoming a family.





	wherever I go (you bring me home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> As always, I want to start apologizing for any mistakes, english isn't my first language.

**fredag, 16:45**

 

Hearing the rain hitting the windows, Anabelle smiled.

 

She sighed and pulled the colorful afghan around her legs. She could smell fresh coffee on the kitchen. Could hear the fire crackling on the fireplace, Lorde's voice softly filtering through the television speakers. 

 

William and Chris would be home anytime now, it was almost five in the afternoon after all, their classes usually ended at four thirty.

 

They were living together now. She invited them to move in with her as soon as the three of them had finished high school, the boys instantly taking a liking to the idea. They were all settled in a week and a half. She laughed as she remembered how they recruited all the Penetrators to help on the moving day and how they whined and complained until she had enough and disappeared only to come back with freshly baked cookies to all of them.

 

Her classes had been canceled today, her Professor coming down with the flu. 

 

Still, she spent her afternoon catching up on her reading, Law School demanding all of her time.

 

At college, she had graduated with honors. Majoring in Gender, Sexuality, Feminism and Social Justice Studies with a minor in Psychology. She was quite proud. Had her eyes set on making a difference in people's lifes. 

 

She took a sip of her coffee, the delicate china warming up her cold hands. 

 

Looking over at her phone she saw a new text message, it was probably from her brother telling her all about his day.

 

She missed him dearly, now that he had graduated from Nissen and was living with Even. He had wanted to move in with his boyfriend as soon as William and Chris moved in with them, but Anabelle had put her foot down and told him he should finish high school first. There had been a lot of pouting and silence treatment on the weeks to follow their little argument, but eventually he understood her side and relented.

 

She was so proud of him. His little brother, all grown up and well on his way to Med School. 

 

Setting her heavy book on Criminal Law to the side, Anabelle stood up and made her way towards the corner of the room. Cracking open a window, she lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag. The cold winter air making her shiver. Her toes curled inside her fuzzy socks and she crossed her arms over William's old University of Oslo hoodie. 

 

Looking to her right, her eyes met the big photo album Chris' mother had gifted them. It was full of pictures of them, ever since they were little kids until the day they graduated from college and moved on to pursue their dreams. 

 

She huffed out a laugh. They were twenty-five now! She was on her second year of Law School, Chris on his second year of Med School, well on his way to be a succefull psychiatrist and William on the first year of his PhD on economics. 

 

Anabelle took another drag of her cigarette letting the ashes fall on the pretty marble ashtray William bought for her when he went to London to visit his father. 

 

Her eyes roamed the penthouse. Every little nook and corner was filled with memories they had created together. Knickknacks they had bought on their trips and small objects they gifted each other over the eight years they were dating. 

 

The pretty silver censer Chris gifted her when he came back from Switzerland after his year studying abroad. The colorful afghan she bought for William when she did that trip to Germany during her sophomore year. The beautiful crystal whisky glasses Chris gifted William on his twenty-third birthday. The tall wine glasses William gifted Chris when he was accepted in Med School. The three funny looking glass sculptures that she had bought for the two of them as a gag gift because they looked so much like the three of them. Her favorite painting that hang above the fireplace that Chris and William had teamed up and gifted her on her twenty-first birthday.

 

She could barely believe that they had been together for eight years already.

 

Lost in thought, she was startled when someone hugged her from behind.

 

“What are you thinking about, love?” She smiled when Chris' sharp perfume filled her senses and she turned her head so she could look at him.

 

“Us.” She shrugged and pecked his cheek.

 

“You are so damn cheesy.” He teased and then frowned. “You're also freezing, love. Close the window, you know we don't mind the smoke or the smell.”

 

“I quite like the cold.” Was her answer and he rolled his eyes. “Where's William?”

 

“He dropped me off and went to fetch something. Wouldn't tell me what it was, the fucker.” 

 

Anabelle laughed. William loved surprising them. 

 

She didn't bother protesting when Chris stole the half-smoked cigarette from her fingers, lighting another one instead.

 

The two of them smoked in silence, eventually moving back to the couch and settling under the afghan, between the thrown pillows, her books scattered all over the coffee table.

 

An hour and a half later, when William finally got home, it was to find Chris lightly dozing off, his head pillowed by her shoulder and Anabelle fully immersed on an old re-run of Supernatural.

 

“Halla, my love.” He whispered as he kissed her head, his hand threading through Chris' dark locks.

 

“Hi, darling. Did you pick up whatever it was that you needed?” Anabelle asked in a low voice, doing her best to avoid waking Chris up.

 

“I did.”

 

William smiled then. Kissed her head one more time and made his way towards the staircase, going to their bedroom. Next thing she heard was the shower being turned on.

 

**19:15**

 

The evening came and heavy rain came with it. Anabelle could hardly care, cuddled up between her boys, fire crackling on the fireplace, her favorite japanese incense burning by the window. 

 

“God, I'm hungry.” Chris stated in a lazy voice and Anabelle immediately shook her head.

 

“I'm not cooking tonight.”

 

“Me neither.” William said, his voice muffled by the afghan covering half of his face where he lay on her lap.

 

“I feel like italian.” Chris mused.

 

“Oh, I could really go for some mushroom risotto right now.” Anabelle sighed.

 

“And tiramisu.” Chris added.

 

William's answering laugh was muffled by Anabelle's torso, where he now hid his face. 

 

“Let's order it then, from that place downtown we like.” He stated, his words barely understandable. 

 

“You do it, William.” Chris retorted, his voice pleading.

 

“Nei. I'm way too tired.” He groaned.

 

“Please, William.” She joined the begging and carded her fingers through his not-quite-dry hair.

 

William remained still. His breathing slowing down like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

 

“Please, Daddy.” Chris added, his voice soft and teasing.

 

“Oh, I see. Now it's Daddy, but when I asked you to get me some coffee before, what did you called me?” He pretended to think. “Oh, I remember it now. A lazy old man.”

 

Chris didn't even seem embarrassed.

 

“It was way too cold.” He shrugged.

 

“C'mon William, all you have to do is pick up your phone and open up the app.”

 

“Then why don't you do it, love?” He retorted and she sighed.

 

“Because my phone is by the window and Chris' is charging in the kitchen. Yours is right here, on your pocket.”

 

William let out a deep sigh as he got up to a sitting position. Looking over at his lovers, he glared at them and was answered with matching grins. He rolled his eyes and, trying and failing to hid a smile, ordered their dinner.

 

**lørdag, 8:15**

 

It was to the sound of rain hitting the windows that Anabelle woke up that morning.

 

She softly sighed. She could feel a warm body to her left, a heavy arm resting just above her waist. Turning around and opening her eyes, she saw Chris, his face resting on the crook of her neck. 

 

Looking around the room, she couldn't find William anywhere, she could, however, hear him moving downstairs. 

 

She stood up, shivering at the cold floor, and made her way towards the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. She was just getting comfortable under the covers once again when William walked through the door, clad in sweatpants and an old hoodie.

 

“Good morning, darling.” She greeted and he smiled at her.

 

“Morning, love.” He sat down by her side. “Sleep well?”

 

Instead of answering, she lightly kissed his lips and smiled. 

 

“I did, yeah. Happy anniversary.”

 

“Happy anniversary, love.” He smiled at her and pecked her lips once more.

 

“I'm quite sure you two are a lovely picture this early in the morning, but I'm really trying to work on my beauty sleep.”

 

Anabelle looked over to her left and smiled at Chris' rough morning voice, muffled by the pillow. She carded her hand through his hair and leaned down so she could kiss the top of his head.

 

“I'm sorry we woke you up, baby.” She murmured and he sighed.

 

“Nei. You owe me.”

 

They huffed out a laugh when he promptly turned to his other side and buried himself deeper under the covers, his breathing slowing down once again.

 

“I wonder how the hell can he do that.” William mused and Anabelle shrugged.

 

“Fall asleep this quickly? I guess it's a gift.” She rested her head on his shoulder and his arm immediately went around her shoulders.

 

Anabelle was just contemplating texting Isak to invite him and Even over to dinner that night when she felt William's lips softly kissing her neck.

 

She hummed and turned her head so she could meet his lips, her hand resting on his thigh.

 

She suddenly moaned when William pulled her hair and was met with a huff coming from Chris.

 

“Okay, let's stop this. We can't wake him up.” She panted, resting her hand on his chest.

 

“Are you really going to leave me like this, love?” His tone easily mistaken for a whine.

 

She pretended to think for a bit and then smiled at him.

 

“We can't do this here, but I'm really in the mood for a shower.” 

 

With a wink, she got up and ran to the bathroom, could hear his laugh as he followed her inside.

 

They kissed under the spray of hot water, their skins turning pink because of it.

 

“Jump, baby.” He mumbled againt her neck, his hands secure around her thighs.

 

Anabelle could feel his hard lenght against her, her hand wrapping around it and jerking him off.

 

“Shit, I need you.” He moaned. 

 

“C'mon love, need you inside me.” She panted. 

 

He aligned himself and with one last kiss to her lips, he entered her. 

 

He moaned against her neck when she bit his shoulder to keep from waking Chris.

 

“Move, love, need you to move, yeah?” She said and felt him nodding as he pulled out and slowly entered her again.

 

They stayed like that. Rocking together, her back to the cold tiles of the wall, the hot water plastering their hair against their faces and shoulders. 

 

Anabelle had her head thrown back, one of her hands tight on his hair, the other in her mouth so she could keep her noises down.

 

William's slow pace taking her closer to the edge.

 

“You're so beautiful.” He said between thrusts and she couldn't help but smile at him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” He answered leaning forward and kissing her lips. His hips taking up speed as he got closer to release.

 

Anabelle could feel his thrusts becoming erratic. She pulled his hair tight, her lips kissing and biting at his shoulders, her other hand pinching his nipples.

 

She moaned when she felt one of his hands playing with her clit. With a deep sigh, she came.

 

William kept moving, faster and faster until he pulled out and came against her torso.

 

They kissed for what could have been hours under the spray, both of his hands supporting her.

 

“Help me wash out, yeah?” She whispered and he smiled.

 

He helped her get down on her own feet, stabilizing her with his hands on her waist.

 

He took the loofah then, spurting some of her favorite vanilla scented body wash.

 

He kneeled down and kissed her hip. Took her left foot on his hands and started from there until he reached the top of her thigh. He kissed her right thigh then and did the same thing he had done with the other leg. Standing up, William washed her torso, both of her arms, turning her around he washed her back, reaching to her front and playing with her breasts as he washed them.

 

She sighed at his gentle ministrations and smiled when she smelled her chamomile shampoo.

 

“Lean your head back, my love.” He murmured and she did.

 

William washed her hair and when he was done she turned around so she could kiss him, her arms going around his neck.

 

“Your turn now, baby.” Anabelle said with a smile and he hugged her closer.

 

Freeing herself from his arms with a kiss, she took his own body wash, the one that smelled like sandalwood.

 

She washed him thoroughly, starting from his feet until she reached his neck, kissing everywhere she could reach.

 

Anabelle washed his hair then, with his favorite shampoo.

 

When she was done, he hugged her close, his hands a secure weight on her waist. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, both of her cheeks and, finally, her mouth.

 

“Let's get out, yeah?” He murmured and she nodded.

 

They wrapped themselves in fluffly white towels and made their way back to the bedroom.

 

As soon as they opened the door, they were met with Chris' sleepy gaze, a small smile on his face.

 

“Having fun, loves?” 

 

“Yeah, we missed you, though.” She stated as she got dressed on a pair of joggers and an knitted white sweater.

 

She took a seat beside him on the bed as she toweled her hair dry and he rested his head on her lap.

 

“Happy anniversary.” He said with a soft smile.

 

“Happy anniversary, love.” She said leaning down and kissing his lips.

 

William walked towards them and kissed Chris as well.

 

“Happy eight years anniversary, baby.”

 

Anabelle smiled as she noted Chris' red cheeks.

 

“C'mon darling, you have to get up.” She said with a smile and he whined.

 

“Why? Can't we just stay in bed all day? Like we did in high school?”

 

She huffed out a soft laugh at that.

 

“Nei. C'mon, I'll even help you get dressed.”

 

Chris let out a big sigh and then he nodded.

 

“Okay, I guess I can get up if it's on these terms.”

 

She looked at William where he stood by the foot of the bed, his arms crossed and a big smile on his face.

 

“I'll go and get a head start on breakfast, yeah? You help sleeping beauty get up.”

 

“Fuck off, why don't you, William?” Chris retorted, but with sleep heavy on his eyes and his case of bed hair, it was hard to take him seriously.

 

“Love you too.” William answered over his shoulder as he made his way out the door and downstairs.

 

Anabelle smiled at their antics and started playing with Chris' hair.

 

When she heard his breaths start to even out once again she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

 

“C'mon love, wake up, yeah?” He groaned at her words. “William is making pancakes and bacon.” She sing-songed and he opened one of his eyes.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Fresh coffee. That Moroccan brand you like.”

 

That got his attention. He sat up straight, kissed her forehead and walked towards the bathroom, she heard the shower turning on and decided that she would wait for him.

 

Just as she was finishing making the bed he came out, the fog from the bathroom following him.

 

He quickly got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and his old Penetrators hoodie and leaned over the bed so he could kiss her on the lips.

 

“Good morning, love.” He whispered against her lips and she smiled. The scent of his body wash filling her senses.

 

“Good morning.” 

 

Chris' took her hand and they made their way towards the staircase.

 

“I guess William is inspired this morning.” She remarked when she smelled her incense burning and heard soft music filtering through the speakers.

 

Chris smilled at that.

 

“Really inspired, I think he's making blueberry pancakes.”

 

Anabelle couldn't help but smile when she recognized Nando Reis softly crooning to All Star.

 

Her smile turned into a gasp when they reached the bottom of the stairs and got a good look to the open plan of the dining room, living room and kitchen. 

 

“What the-” Chris started.

 

There were flowers everywhere. White and cream colored roses in tall crystal vases and round white wood vases. They started on the bottom of the stairs and continued trough all the rooms. They were on top of the dining table, over all of the coffee tables and shelves, by the door, on top of the piano and on top of the two fireplaces. 

 

“William?” She asked, thoroughly confused and, as she looked to her side, she could see that Chris was just as lost.

 

“Happy anniversary, loves.”

 

She looked at William, he was standing by the grand piano.

 

“William... They're beautiful.” She said in a breathless voice. “I thought we had agreed on not doing anything this year?”

 

“I know, but I wanted to surprise you two.”

 

Before she could say anything else, William straightened up and started walking in their direction. 

 

She could feel Chris' hand holding hers in a firm grip and, as she looked at him, she could see that his gaze was flickering between the flowers and William. His cheeks a light shade of pink.

 

It made her smile. She knew William loved surprising and taking care of them. Providing. She also knew that Chris could pretend all he wanted, as soon as the three of them were alone, he dropped all of his walls and defences. 

 

She knew her boys well.

 

“There's something I need to say.” William started and her eyes focused on him once again. “I've been thinking of the best way to say this to you, looking for the perfect moment. However, I realized that there isn't such a thing.”

 

“What are you talking about, love?” Anabelle asked, she was a bit worried now.

 

She saw William take a deep breath and look at the pair of them with a soft smile.

 

“I love you. God, I fucking love you two. I have been in love with you two for a long time now. And as I look at you, I realize that there is no life without you. You are my life. Both of you. If I don't have you, if I can't wake up every morning entwined with you, if I can't say goodbye with a kiss and leave with the certainty that when I come back home it will be to the smell of incense, coffee and perfume, to find you two in the couch with heavy books, sharing a cigarette, if I can't dance with you two at three in the morning in the middle of our kitchen, then what's the point?” He said and took a few steps forward until he was in front of them.

 

William looked them in the eye and took another deep breath. 

 

“As I imagine my future, I realize that a million things can happen. Good and bad. And I know that we have little to no control over them. I also realize that as I imagine my future, every scenario that comes to mind features you two. I have no life and I have no future without you. I don't want to live a life where I don't have you two.”

 

“Fuck, William-” Chris started.

 

Anabelle's eyes were glued to William, her eyes shiny with the tears that she tried to hold back, she knew though, that if she looked at Chris, his eyes would be just as shiny as hers.

 

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth when William kneeled down, in his hands a black velvet box.

 

“Anabelle Rosier and Christoffer Schistad, I don't want a life without you, will you marry me?”

 

Anabelle couldn't answer straight away, the tears flowing down her face freely.

 

She looked at the little box in William's hand, two rings delicately nestled inside. The one on the right was platinum, set with a cushion-cut diamond that took her breath away, it also featured brilliant-cut pavé diamonds on the sides. The other ring was white gold, she recognized as a love ring, set with three brilliant-cut diamonds, the one in the middle slightly bigger than the others. 

 

They took her breath away. She recognized the two rings from the Cartier's collection they used to look at as a joke when they were in high school and dreaming of spending their lifes together.

 

“Well?” William prompted.

 

“Fuck William.” She said in a strangled voice. “Yes! Of course the answer is yes!”

 

She let go of Chris' hand and leaned down so she could kiss him. She kissed him hard, her tears a salty taste, her hands framing his face.

 

He laughed a bit and looked at Chris then.

 

Anabelle looked up from where she was kneeling in front of William so she could look at Chris. His eyes were shiny, a few tears making their way down his face. His cheeks were pink and he had a soft smile decorating his face. 

 

“Fuck yes.” He breathed and kneeled down so, he too, could kiss William. 

 

The three of them were laughing in the midst of the tears as William put the rings on their fingers, their cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

 

“Fuck, we're getting married!” Chris said with and incredulous laugh.

 

They laughed and kissed and cried together, kneeling down on the bottom of the stairs, the cold floor barely being noticed.

 

“C'mon, breakfast is getting cold.” William said, laughter still painting his face.

 

They stood up and made their way towards the dining table where breakfast was set.

 

William had gone all out and Anabelle smiled as she looked at the table setting. The french style round dining table was decorated with flowers and small, round candles, the flames of the dining room fireplace dancing behind it. She looked at the blueberry pancakes, bacon, fresh coffee and orange juice, all set in their best chinaware, a housewarming gift from Chris' grandparents.

 

Not for the first time, Anabelle thanked her own grandparents for leaving her that big, fancy penthouse in a noble neighborhood before they moved to the countryside.

 

She knew the three of them were blessed. None of them actually needing to work for a living, if they didn't feel like it. William's family company being in the Forbes Fortune 500 list, Chris' family owning the largest Law Firm in Norway. Her own family on her father's side owning a petroleum and wind energy company that operated all around the world. 

 

She knew that, eventually, William would take charge of his family business, she would do the same thing once her grandfather retired. Chris was the only one that would follow a different path. 

 

As she took her usual seat, she thanked heavens for their blessings. They were trust fund babies, didn't need to worry about bills or making ends meet. All they actually had to do was enjoy life and find happiness. It was a blessing and she was grateful for it.

 

But above that, she was grateful for William and Chris, they were her true blessings. Growing up, they were all they had. The boys' parents always busy with meetings, her own family broken. Her father passing away when she was just a little girl and her mother too ill to take care of her and Isak. William and Chris were her base and her solace.

 

She looked down at her ring and smiled, she would have to tell Isak the big news.

 

“Are you okay, love?” Chris asked, his hand resting on her thigh, his eyes dancing with happines.

 

“Yeah, I'm okay.” She smiled at him. “I'm thinking of how I'm going to tell Isak and my grandparents.”

 

“We should invite them over. My family and William's parents too.” Chris suggested.

 

She smiled at that. Chris always had a nice relationship with his parents, as busy as they were, they always found time for their middle child.

 

William's relationship with his own parents was a bit more strained. They did make amends on the last few years, going as far as calling each other once a week. She could see how much it meant to him.

 

“I think that's a great idea.” William agreed. “I know it's a bit of a rush, but tonight would be the best time to do it. My parents are back from their trip to London but they're going away again tomorrow.”

 

“No, I think tonight is just perfect. My grandparents are in town for a friend's birthday, I could give them a call, ask them if they have any plans for tonight. Besides, Isak has been pestering me about getting together sometime.”

 

“Great, I'll call my parents and Erik, he and Julie have been calling me too.” Chris smiled.

 

They finished breakfast, loaded the dishwasher and started making calls.

 

Once they reached everyone, they got dressed and went out to the grocery store.

 

“I was thinking we could make some roasted lamb, I know it's a favorite of our families.” Anabelle suggested once they were all inside William's car.

 

“My mom will love you even more than she already does.” Chris said and she smiled.

 

They were quick to buy everything they needed from the store, wanting nothing more than being back to their home and away from the heavy rain.

 

Once they were back, Anabelle carefully seasoned the crown of lamb and let it rest. She started the preparations of the side dishes, carrot soufflé and spinach salad with warm brown butter dressing.

 

When it was all the way she wanted, Anabelle went to the living room and got comfortable between Chris and William.

 

**18:00**

 

“Chris, let go of me, I really need to shower and get my make-up done.” Anabelle whined as she tried to free herself from Chris' grip on her waist.

 

“Please, love, no one is getting here before eight o'clock anyway.”

 

“Yes, I know that, but I still need to get ready, set the table, tidy the living room and finish the food.”

 

“Why are you freaking out about this, love?” William asked her, his head tilted to the side.

 

“Because it has to be perfect, yeah?”

 

“Bella, everyone already loves you.”

 

“It's not that. It's just that up until now we were dating but now we're getting married, starting a family. I just want everything to be perfect.”

 

“We're already a family, love.”

 

“Baby, c'mon yeah. It's going to be alright. My parents love you, Chris' whole family is in love with you, there's no need to worry.”

 

“Tell you what, you go and get ready and William and I will take care of the rest.” 

 

“Yeah, love, don't worry about it. The lamb is already on the oven, the rest of the food is ready too. We clean up around here and set the table.”

 

Anabelle looked at them and sighed.

 

“Okay then.” 

 

As she was getting up from the couch, Chris pulled her back and she fell down on his lap. 

 

“Chris!” She laughed. “I have to get ready.”

 

“Don't worry about it love.” He murmured as he started to kiss her neck.

 

All of her worries about the night suddenly melted away.

 

**19:40**

 

Anabelle rushed around the room in search of her left shoe. She was ready, dressed in a deep red cocktail dress with an off the shoulder neckline and long sleeves.

 

“Here it is.” She murmured as she found it under the bed.

 

She made her way downstairs where the boys were finishing setting the table, the fireplace already lit.

 

“Chris, love, help me with my necklace, would you?” She asked as she handed him the pearl necklace her grandmother gave her for her twenty-first birthday.

 

“You look beautiful, darling.” He said as he placed a kiss just above the clasp.

 

“Takke.” She smiled and made her way towards the window so she could have a cigarette.

 

“You do know that you're freaking out over nothing, don't you?” William said from his place leaning on the piano.

 

“I know that, I just can't help it.” Was her answer.

 

William approached her then and snaked his arms around her waist.

 

“It's going to be just fine love. Everyone loves you and they love your cooking.” 

 

She huffed out a laugh at that and took another deep drag of her cigarette.

 

“It's going to be fucking fine.” Chris stated as he lit a cigarette and took a drag, handing it over to William when he reached out.

 

They finished their cigarettes in silence, the only sounds being the heavy rain that just wouldn't stop anytime soon and Hozier's voice.

 

Anabelle looked over at the door when the doorbell ringed and William kissed her cheek.

 

“I'll get it.”

 

“Hey.” Chris murmured. “Relax, yeah? We've got you.” 

 

“I love you.” Was her way of answering and he smiled.

 

“I love you too.”

 

They made their way over to the center of the living room where William's parents, Alexander and Camilla, and her grandparents, Astrid and Einar stood.

 

“Halla.” She greeted and was met with big smiles and warm hugs.

 

The next ones to arrive were her brother and Even and lastly Chris' parents, Arvid and Helene, his older brother Erik and his wife Julie and his younger sister Ann.

 

“Halla little brother.” Erik greeted and Chris rolled his eyes, he had a big smile on his face, though.

 

Anabelle looked around and smiled. Everyone had a drink in hand, red wine from William's personal collection. 

 

“Are you okay?” She looked to the side and was met with Isak's curious gaze. She smiled when she realized she had to look up to meet his eyes, even though she was wearing heels.

 

“I'm alright, yeah. How're you and Even?”

 

“Oh, we're fine. Even just finished a big project for this class that don't matter how hard I try I can't seem to understand what's about.”

 

Anabelle nodded and smiled as her little brother rambled about his boyfriend. She was happy for them.

 

A few moments later she excused herself and went to the kitchen to check on the food.

 

“Do you need any help, love?” 

 

“Oh, no, thank you Helene. Everything is ready.” She smiled and Helene nodded, sipping her wine, her eyes roaming over her frame.

 

“Food's ready.” She called with a smile and everyone took their seats.

 

Once everyone was seated, William cleared his throat and stood up.

 

“We wanted to take this opportunity to have everyone over because we have something we want to share with you.”

 

Anabelle and Chris stood up and took their places by their lover, William's arm immediately going around her waist, his hand clasping Chris'. 

 

“You are the most important people in our lives. When something good happens, the first thing we want to do is share it with you.” She smiled.

 

“Oh my God, you're pregnant!” Isak exclaimed and everyone looked at them with wide eyes and big smiles.

 

“Oh, are you?” Camilla said. “I always wanted to be a grandmother!”

 

The table erupted in talk and names discussion and eventually Chris had enough.

 

“Hey!” He called over the talking. “We're not having a baby.”

 

“Yet.” Ann said as she took a sip of her wine and Chris glared at her.

 

“I'm not pregnant.” Anabelle said and rolled her eyes at the sad expressions that greeted her. “We're engaged.” She smiled. “William proposed this morning.”

 

She showed all of them her hand where her ring shined proudly.

 

“Oh, but that's even better!” Astrid exclaimed as she stood up to hug them. “Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you! And look at that beautiful ring!”

 

“Thank you, grandma.” She smiled as she noted her grandma's shiny eyes. 

 

Eventually, everyone stood up, hugging and congratulating the three of them. 

 

“Oh William, beautiful choice of rings.” Helene said as she examined both rings.

 

“You take care of my girl, you hear me boys?” Her grandfather said as he hugged her fiancés.

 

“Look at my little brother, all grown up and getting engaged.” Erik said with a gentle laugh and Chris rolled his eyes at him, accepting his hug. “I'm happy for you.” He whispered and Chris' expression softened into a smile.

 

“We are still waiting for that grandchild, you hear me?” Helene said as she wiped her eyes, Camilla nodding fiercely by her side.

 

“Now, let's not rush into things, yeah?” William said with a placating smile and Anabelle leaned forward, stage whispering.

 

“I promise they'll come, yeah?” 

 

They smiled at her and she laughed at William's and Chris' wide eyes.

 

“She's right, son. We're all waiting for a little one running around.” Alexander said and Arvid complemented.

 

“Maybe two.”

 

“Oh, yes, two would be great.” Alexander agreed with a serious expression and it was Anabelle's turn to look at them with wide eyes.

 

“Congratulations, sis.” Isak said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. “Even though we all already knew it was coming.”

 

Anabelle laughed at him as he kissed her cheek.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Why don't we eat before everything goes cold?” Chris suggested and was met with nods.

 

They sat down and talked and laughed, wine flowing freely around the table.

 

After they had dinner and dessert, they moved to the living room. William pouring them all glasses of Jack.

 

Anabelle excused herself and made her way to the window so she could have a cigarette.

 

She was admiring her ring, lost in thought when her granfather's voice startled her.

 

“He would have been so happy for you, darling.” 

 

Anabelle looked at him with a wistful smile.

 

“You think he would have liked them?”

 

“I think he would have loved them.” Was Einar answer. “He would have loved anyone who put a smile as big as they do on your face.”

 

She looked outside where the rain was still falling, not a single star in sight and took another drag.

 

“I miss him, grandpa.” 

 

“I know you do, I miss him too.” He nodded and patted her hand where it rested on the windowsill. “But you're doing a great job of making him proud, I hope you know that.”

 

She smiled at him.

 

“Now give me one of those, you're grandma is a bit too drunk to notice, I think.” He smiled at her and she laughed, handing him the pack of Marlboros.

 

They smoked in silence as they looked over at the living room where everyone was talking and laughing, some of them singing along to the song filtering through the speakers.

 

Anabelle smiled at the sight. 

 

**01:45**

 

Later, after everyone had said their goodbyes and left for their own homes, Anabelle sighed as she took of her shoes, the smell of her japanese incense filling her senses from where it burned on the silver censer.

 

She finished rolling a joint and took a deep drag, letting her eyes roam around the living room. The lights had been dimmed to a soft glow and the fireplace was still burning away.

 

Her eyes landed on William and Chris where they were slow-dancing to the Arctic Monkeys, their shoes off, their hair messed up from making out earlier.

 

She took a deep hit from the joint and sighed. With incense filling her nostrils and her boys crooning on the back, Anabelle had too agree with William. 

 

They were already a family.


End file.
